It Was the Rain
by Arcynic
Summary: Ruki, supposedly cold hearted reveals to us her only true friend. But is she really so lonely? [Oneshot]


Hello everyone! I'm going to try my hand at a Ryuki oneshot! It's a gift for one of my dearest friends and imouto-chan, Selece, who is also a fellow authoress. It's also my very first tamers fic and actually… I hardly even know that much about tamers in the first place…! Oh and…YOU BETTER REVIEW SELECE, OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU! Ok, on with the fic! ^ ^  
  
( ) Thoughts  
  
" " Dialogue  
  
__________________  
  
It was the rain…  
  
__________________  
  
Smiling slightly to herself, the young brunette with reddish streaks walked out of the large school building, her footfalls echoing unto the concrete steps. It was raining harshly so that the skies were turning a greenish- yellowish hue and people were scattered all around, attempting to save themselves from getting wet. That was the reason for her smile.  
  
(Ignorant people… Can't even tell the obvious beginnings of a rainstorm…) She thought to herself while brandishing her own umbrella and silently walking away from the towering building and the swarm of students trying in vain to get into the safety of a car.  
  
Now as to the question of why this girl was walking all alone in the rain while other people got rides? Simple! Makino Ruki had learned long ago to never rely on her so-called mother to think of anything but her wardrobe. She even remembered a time when her mother had bought her T-shirts with whole hearts on them. She shuddered at the memory.  
  
The rain started to pound a bit harder, but the girl was hardly fazed. She was accustomed walking in the rain alone, and was likewise accustomed to letting her mind wander frequently, though you could never tell by the ever present frown on her face.  
  
But it was always different in the rain. For some reason, she was never bothered by the rain… even thunderstorms… she found them almost…pleasant. It was one of the only times she truly felt at peace… truly felt like Ruki Makino. Not the digimon queen or even the icy cold yotch as a select few would love to call her. Just Ruki Makino…  
  
Her mind started to wander once more, drifting to the rain. Why she loved the natural phenomenon was such a simple reason… It seemed to understand her… unlike any human could possible try. Of course she had Renamon…but it was just different. The rain made her feel… like she wasn't really alone after all.  
  
She smiled a rare sight for the young brunette. Using her free hand, she reached out from underneath the umbrella to feel the raindrops splash onto her fingertips. She closed her eyes and felt the cool liquid slide through her fingers. She stood there for about a minute before she felt a hand wrap around her own. Opening her eyes slowly, she found another person standing next to her, though he was drenched in the rain while she was still dry underneath the umbrella.  
  
He smiled impishly at her, "Mind sheltering me from the rain?"  
  
"Actually, I do…" She replied semi-politely before starting to walk off again. However, she had forgotten that his hand was still tightly wrapped around hers. She turned to stare at him expectantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ryou…" She said in an aggravated voice.  
  
"Yes?" He smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Let go of my hand." She commanded more than asked.  
  
"Fine…" He shrugged…  
  
…But instead, wrapped his arm around hers.  
  
"Ryou!" She said exasperated.  
  
"You said hand." She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but to no avail. He started walking, and though she didn't want to, Ruki was dragged along as well. With Ruki still struggling to get her arm away from his, they were a very odd sight to the other pedestrians stuck in the rain.  
  
"You don't even live in this side of town!" She said annoyed.  
  
"So? I can call my folks for a ride at your house cant I?"  
  
"Why didn't you use a payphone?"  
  
"No money."  
  
"You're not using mine!"  
  
"So then I'll be sleeping over?" He said with a smirk. She whacked him with the umbrella. "Who says you'll even step foot into my house you idiot!"  
  
"Not even you'd leave someone out in the rain." She snorted. "How little you know me…"  
  
"Well, your grandmother wouldn't…I mean…She's very nice." Realizing the truth in his words, she quickly started to struggle harder out of his grasp.  
  
"Please stop doing that…you're making a scene…"  
  
"Then let go of me!" She yelled, still fighting his seemingly death-grip on her arm.  
  
"Ruki just…" Thwack. His free hand had accidentally banged against the handle of the umbrella, causing it to break in half.  
  
"Oops…?"  
  
"Oops is right baka! Now I'm getting all wet!" She moaned. As much as she loved the rain, it was no reason to catch a cold or something.  
  
"S'alright! I have an umbrella." Ryou said taking one out of his bag. Ruki's eyebrow started to twitch.  
  
"If you have an umbrella…WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT?!?!" She shouted for all the heavens to hear. He shrugged as they both started to walk underneath the new umbrella. Then as an afterthought, he wrapped his arm around hers once again and smiled charmingly at her.  
  
"Why do you always do this…?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Do what…?"  
  
"You keep chasing after me like this… you're in for a world of hurt you know…" She said softly, thinking of all the times he pulled a "Ryou", as she liked to call it, on her. Mind drifting away for a moment, she thought back to the countless times he had saved her and how he had always followed after her like an infatuated lost puppy. It was sickening to say the least…  
  
"Don't you think I know that already…?" Ryou asked, eyes seemingly penetrating her very soul. He brought her back to reality and they had long stopped walking, just stared into eachother's eyes, trying to see what the other was thinking. Ruki suddenly averted her gaze, trembling slightly.  
  
She had seen something… pain… frustration… loneliness… but the most frightening of all… she had seen herself. She had seen Makino Ruki inside of his soul, his heart. Not the digimon queen or some far superior card player…no… she had seen herself…her true self that she had only shown to the rain. Now she knew… that it wasn't just an infatuation he had for the digimon queen… it was…  
  
"It stopped raining…" He said, breaking into her thoughts for the 3rd time that day. Just when she was on the brink of solving something about the enigma that was Akiyama Ryou. She stared up into the clear blue sky. There was no trace that the rain was ever there... as there was no trace of what she saw in his eyes. Like it was all just some strange hallucination…  
  
Placing a frown on her face as the blue sky glared down upon her somewhat mockingly, she walked away from underneath the umbrella. For once, at a loss for words, Ruki just decided to turn and walk off towards her house once again. She was stopped however, by someone grabbing her hand. She turned around to find that Ryou had walked right next to her, wrapped his arm around hers, but this time clasped her hand as well. He started to walk off silently, Ruki walking in sync with him as well.  
  
"You don't live on this side of town…" She said once again. He stopped and cocked his head in her direction, smiling. "Don't you think I know that…?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes. There was no more pain, frustration, or loneliness in his stare… just her reflection. She tried in vain to remember anything about what happened during the last few minutes, what significance his eyes held. It was like she was about to crack some kind of big secret. Sighing, she shook it off as nothing and continued walking towards her home, arm in arm with a very strange enigma.  
  
The only witness to the extraordinary revelations between the 2 youngsters had come and gone. It was the rain…  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
Bunni: That was pretty waffy…I bet Selece imouto-chan will love it though… hehe! I had another ending in mind actually…but my finders took over… and I think I expanded into Ruki's character a bit too much…ah well…I like it!  
  
Poromon: It's cute ^^  
  
Bunni: You know...it was really fun writing this…maybe I'll write more tamers fics…hm… Whatever…please R&R!! 


End file.
